


The will of a Champion

by SleepingSamurai



Category: DoS - Fandom, Dreaming of Sunshine, Heliocentric - Fandom, Heliocentricism, Naruto, SilverQueen
Genre: Mentions of Death, One Shot, Shikako vs Jashin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingSamurai/pseuds/SleepingSamurai
Summary: Shikako was unaware of the length of time she spent with Gelel when she lay dying in the mines. She was unaware of the power and the gift given by Gelel, until Jashin attempted to breach the bridge between worlds and Gelel came forth to assist the Champion of Gelel that was the young Nara.
Relationships: Shikako&Gelel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	The will of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back again with another little riff about Gelel and Shikako, different but similar. I have no beta so be nice please, but I appreciate any constructive criticism and thoughts. This one def feels like a short little one-shot.3

Shikako hated the burning feeling in her chest, it itched alongside her chakra and spiraled out in a new set of pathways. It felt wrong in the same way that chakra felt wrong, something foreign and new that needed acclimation at first. It begged to be used, to heal and to refute. It whispered in her head while Jashin raged in her ears. There was only Shikako and her voices, even the proclamations of Hidan faded to silence.

Shikako was the conduit as ethereal beings fought. Gelel whispered strength and encouragement as it’s power swelled in it’s champion. Gelel was chakra, but Gelel was more, Gelel was life that refused to be caged any longer as evil acted freely. Jashin would be stopped today and his acolyte stripped of power. All Gelel needed was to encourage the young shinobi to use her gift and deny the usurper of entry to this world, this universe. The lifeforce Gelel had imparted during their time together when Gelel was freed from the dragon vein.

Gelel had always been attracted to the beauty that glowed like the light of the stars, it was inevitable that the usurper humans would try to dam a vein for their own purposes, Gelel had not expected to be within one when it happened. Trapped for lifetimes and yet no time at all, the instant of freedom was found Gelel was ready to leave but an unusual soul cried out as it’s heart stuttered before stopping. Gelel had ripped the soul from deaths grasp in curiosity, to attempt to bond it to Gelel’s own lifeforce; death had relinquished this soul once already, it seemed almost eager to let Gelel have it and refused to fight for it. Gelel spent lifetimes with this soul, yet time had slowed to a mere trickle of the river it normally was. Shikako became Gelel’s champion in those moments, not for her small triumphs or her bouts with death, but for her choice. After Gelel had offered Shikako immortality, Shikako had turned from Gelel and Gelel’s offer to return to her family and friends. Shikako reached for her brother as her brother begged for her life, unknowingly bartering with the lifeforce that was Gelel.

Gelel whispered into the mind of the champion that was the young Nara and encouraged her to not give up, to refute the life stealer that was Jashin and the heinous work of the acolyte Jashin had twisted into a shadow of the human he could’ve been. Jashin pushed and pulled at the wills and whims his follower until he fractured, leaving only a soul so broken even Gelel could not repair it.

Gelel lead the young Nara to use the unused energy that was the gift Gelel had imbued into a new core, Gelel matured the energy pathways artificially to match the chakra paths long before they would’ve normally been usable. It caused pain to the young champion, but it was necessary.

Shikako felt the silence as even Jashin and Gelel fell into the silence. Shikako reached and pulled at the power in her veins; there may be no chakra here, but this was a battle of wills and Shikako was unwilling to lose even one more of her precious people to the fate worse than death that Jashin would bring. Her will was greater than the not god that promised to tear apart her entire world.


End file.
